Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 2
Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 2 is the 30th episode of Season 1 Summery Previously, on the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk; Yuna and Hiccup have been suffering from several nightmares, and Princess Luna explains about Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. And the 2 return to bring darkness once more. And now they will have to face the Nightmare Family! Plot Takeover of the family In the throne room, their children and Cerberus the Nightmare Train then appear. And their spoiled daughter, Black Hole thinks Yuna looks tasty. While the older, Nightmare Trix thinks Snowdrop's eyes are duff. Nightmare Moon says to leave them alone. And then the guards try to apprehend them, as Luna grabs her 2 daughters and makes a run. As the others follow behind. They then reach the Everfree forest. Making plans In the Everfree forest, they are figuring out ideas of how to go against the Nightmare Family. And soon they decide to head for the Castle of the 2 Sisters. Battle in the castle They all then make their way through the Everfree Forest to reach the castle, to pass guards. And they encounter Cerberus! They then fight him, from inside Canterlot castle, Toothless and Nightstar hear their friends' cries of fear and they both race for them. After a while they defeat Cerberus. They met the daughters, and then Black Hole fights Yuna for her heart. And then she pins down Yuna but before she can do anything Nightstar pounces her and Nightmare Trix gets Snowdrop with her magic. But then Eaglesight attacks her, ripping her throat out. They then set off for the castle again. After a while, they reach the castle but inside is Nightmare Moon and King Sombra! Lightsaber duel Nightmare Moon and King Sombra then challenge Luna and Yuna to a lightsaber duel, which they accept. Princess Luna takes on Nightmare Moon and Yuna takes on Sombra. They 4 duel and they come outside, as they continue their duel Sombra knocks Yuna! And then Princess Luna stabs Sombra, but as she's distracted with him, Nightmare Moon then bucks her off the balcony and Luna's knocked out when she hits the ground. Yuna then goes to her and is glad to see she's okay. But then Nightmare Moon evilly states that she could never defeat them and then she jumps down, as she does, Yuna draws the Lunar Saber. They both duel each other, but then Nightmare Moon uses her magic to knock Yuna against the wall. And then she starts zapping Yuna! Then Toothless and Nightstar appear and start firing several plasma blasts at Nightmare Moon, which then Hiccup tries to get her. But Nightmare Moon knocks him over the side of the other balcony, but then Hiccup uses all his concentration and then uses the force to grab the Lunar Saber and then he jumps up and then slices Nightmare Moon, as Nightstar and Toothless then fire one last plasma shot at her, sending her over the side and down into the cliff below as it reveals her split body. Astrid then jumps down and the helps Luna get to her hooves as Hiccup does the same for Yuna. Then Luna goes into labor! Birth of Moon Starlight Then, Princess Luna later gives birth to a filly. And Yuna decides her name "Moon Starlight". Which Luna likes, and decided to call her that when Moon Starlight opens her eyes as the episode ends. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Moon Starlight. * Scenes * Takeover of the family * Making plans * Battle in the castle * Lightsaber duel * Birth of Moon Starlight Soundtrack # Duel of the Fates (during the lightsaber duel) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Yuna centered works Category:Nightstar centered works Category:Hiccup centered works Category:Toothless centered works